Christmas Routine
by si-star-x
Summary: [Blades of Glory] It's Christmas Eve at Chazz and Jimmy's. Jimmy writes a letter and Chazz wonders why.


Chazz had watched Jimmy scribble on a piece of purple writing paper for almost an hour after dinner, the paper being neatly folded and sealed into a matching envelope shortly after completion.

"It's for Santa." The blonde-haired skater had explained whist nodding his head, the expression on his face suggesting that the other guy should have known. "You know, you have to write a letter thanking him for last years gifts? If you don't show appreciation, you'll never get anymore."

Chazz had never heard that one. Mince pies and a carrot for the reindeer, sure, but this letter? Never. If you'd asked any other child in the U.S. at that moment in time, they would all repeat the same answer too: nobody does it. Jimmy was just never told that it was only done in order to check his spelling capabilities.

On any other day the pair would head off to bed at different times; Jimmy always earlier, but tonight they both went to their rooms at eleven. Their apartment had only been ready for moving into a week before, so their bedrooms could hardly be recognised aside from the two double beds that rested in the middle of each. Jimmy had done more unpacking than Chazz, depositing several framed photoframes onto his windowsill and neatly organising all of his clothes, in colour coordination, into the large closet. If you stepped into his room, it would look exactly as it was - in the process of moving in. If you stepped into the other, however, it would be a completely different story.

The only thing Chazz had unpacked after a week was his CD player. There was a mesh thong hanging out of a black suitcase which also contained all of the clothes he planned on wearing, and four or five cardboard boxes that had been shoved into the empty closet which now wouldn't close. He planned to sort it out, he really did. He always seemed to get distracted: porn, beer, sex. In that order.

It was now just past three in the morning and Chazz hadn't had a wink of sleep - he wanted to make sure his friend was sound asleep before sneaking into the sitting room to deposit the numerous gifts he had stashed away. Jimmy had been clearly heard in there at a little past one, but was back in bed within minutes.

Chazz slowly moved into the room with a large christmas stocking in his arms, easing it down next to their christmas tree. Even when moving in just a week before the magical day, Jimmy had insisted on decorating. He had spent the whole of one day pinning tinsel to the ceiling and decorating the white tree with silver decorations. Chazz had helped too, well, he had been allowed to put the star on top. An honour, obviously.

After leaving the gifts, he shook a few that had "Chazz" clearly written on them. "Thanks, Santa." He muttered to himself, smiling. He had never thought much of christmas until spending time with Jimmy had became a regular thing. Three months before December 25th, it was mentioned every day about how much fun it would be.

Although never having much interest in the holiday from his 'Dad', Jimmy had always loved the snow and the presents he received. Chazz had just never cared. With nobody to celebrate with, there wasn't any point. His celebration consisted of going to a bar or eating chocolates filled with liquer (bought for himself by himself) until passing out. That's a hell of a lot of chocolates.

Chazz turned to head back into his bedroom, but noticed the purple envelope. It probably wasn't right to read what had been written, but if he pretended to be Santa, what was the harm? He opened it with precise ease and took it out.

_"Dear Santa,_

_Here I am again! I hope you are well, just writing to thank you for all of the gifts I received last year. I baked some cookies and wanted to leave you one, but Chazz decided that his stomach rumbles required them more than you did. I am very sorry, next year I will hide them. _

_Chazz is thankful for all of the gifts you've ever given him too._

_Love,_

_Jimmy_

Chazz didn't quite understand how the short note took an hour to write, but then he saw the picture underneath. A sleigh with several reindeers and three figures riding. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the three people inside were supposed to be Santa, Jimmy and himself. Quite a clear resemblence really, though he never knew Jimmy could draw.

Grabbing the same pen Jimmy had used, he decided to write something back.

_"Chazz is very thankful. Merry Christmas, Jimmy." _

His writing was nothing special, quite messy really, but he took a little while to write and it turned out pretty nice. Jimmy's was better though, tenfold.

Then he went to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. For the first time since being very little, he was actually really looking forward to Christmas.


End file.
